Political Views
by JimMoriarty'sGirl
Summary: A Mollcroft uni!lock story. Fluffy adorableness. Be warned.
1. Chapter 1

The campus of the college was bustling with new students trying to find their way around. Molly Hooper groaned when looking at her class schedule. Mixed in amongst her biology, chemistry, and anatomy classes was a government class. She absolutely hated government classes. She went to her room and unpacked. She had a long day of classes the next day.

The first few classes of the day went smoothly. Then, she walked into the class she was dreading. The professor placed her in the middle row. She already felt out of her depth and she had started ten minutes ago. There was one guy in the back questioning the teacher's political questions. Molly snuck a peak at hm. He was tallish, dark brownish blonde hair, and he was wearing a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Who is he?" Molly asked the girl next to her.

"I don't know his name, but he's a second year student. He likes to do this in his classes. Thinks he knows everything about the government and how it's run."

"Oh."

A few days later, Molly was in the library studying for the government test coming up. No matter how hard she tried, it just didn't make sense with her.

"I happened to notice that you are having some difficulties in the area of government." A smooth voice said from behind her.

Molly turned around and saw the guy from some of her classes. "Yes, um, I hate it. I'm Molly Hooper."

"Mycroft Holmes. I hate to watch an innocent student suffer. I could offer my tutoring skills to you."

"Oh that would be wonderful. Thank you so much."

"I will meet you here during lunch, and after classes are over every day. On the weekends we study in afternoons."

"Okay. I can do that." Molly agreed.

At lunch one day, Molly brought her books to a table in the back of the library. Mycroft sat down next to her.

"So, the current subject in class is political views. What do you look for in a good politician?"

"Um, he sounds smart?" Molly asked.

"Not even close. When you vote, what do you personally base your voting on?" Mycroft inquired.

"How his name sounds or how attractive he is." Molly said sheepishly.

"Seriously? Because everyone knows that a politician's looks will help our country grow and prosper." Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"Alright, what do you look for in a politician?" Molly asked.

"You want to know his thoughts on the current economy. You want to know his plans to better the state of the government. It does not matter what he looks like."

"What if he saves kittens from certain death?"

Mycroft looked at her in confusion. "What does saving kittens from certain death have to do with our politics?"

"I don't know, but if a guy will save kittens, he's got my vote."

The two of them became good friends over the course of the first quarter. Molly had gone from a C average to an A- in government. It became a routine for Molly to meet Mycroft in his room to study.

The professor moved seats for the second grading period. Mycroft ended up in front of Molly in class. At one point, she saw Mycroft hold out a piece of paper behind his back. She took it and opened it.

 **Are you understanding the chapter he's teaching?**

Molly held back a giggle. Mycroft passing notes. She scribbled a reply and passed it back to him. Mycroft read her response and rolled his eyes.

 **Not exactly. I don't see the point in knowing this.**

Molly discreetly grabbed the paper.

 **So you know how to correctly vote for people in our government.**

Molly sighed.

 **Why are you so adamant about it? Are you considering government work?**

 **Yes. I want to be a government official.**

 **Right. What is the likelihood of that happening?**

 **With my knowledge of government subjects, I'd be a good choice**

 **Whatever helps you sleep at night, or is sleeping not good for the economy? :)**

 **Sleep is important for the economy. Imagine exhausted fools making decisions for our country.**

 **If sleep is important, I'm perfect for a government position.**

Molly was confused when she received the note tucked in a handkerchief.

"Passing notes, Mr. Holmes?" The professor asked.

"No, Sir. Miss Hooper has terrible allergies, and I happened to hear her sniffling. I was merely aiding her distress." Mycroft replied.

"Very well."

Molly opened her note and read it.

 **You are lucky I saw him looking over here.**

 **For that I am grateful.**

Molly had a date with a guy named Daniel Thompson. She ended up coming back earlier than expected. She tried to sneak upstairs but failed.

"You're back early." Mycroft said.

"Yes, and now I'm going to go to my room and wallow in self-pity." Molly said, and turned to go upstairs.

"You could come in and talk about it." Mycroft offered.

"Okay." She came in and flopped on his bed with a groan.

"Bad date?"

"Oh the worst. So, he got me flowers and it was nice. Then dinner started and he infuriated me. He said: I don't see why women feel the need to work. It's a man's job to work. I'm sure you understand, Molly. Oh I was so angry." Molly vented.

"Stupid man. Where are the flowers?"

"They may or may not have been run over by my cab." Molly said.

"Oh nice."

"I cannot seem to catch a good date for the life of me."

"You are only twenty-one, so all hope isn't lost."

"That is such a you thing to say. The last thing on your mind is a relationship. Of course, when the time comes, you won't have a problem snatching a girl. You're an attractive man whereas, I am an awkward girl who is cursed." Molly said.

"You aren't awkward or cursed. You're pretty and smart." Mycroft replied without thinking.

"Right." Molly's cheeks were red. "We can study for the rest of the evening."

"Okay. Molly, we have a test before spring break. Let's study for it. It's one of two major exams this year."

"So, let's get studying. I need to pass this." Molly said. "What are you doing for spring break?"

"I am going to be at my parent's home. How boring and tedious." Mycroft groaned.

"Your parents can't be that bad. I'm going to visit my dad. He's been ill since my mum died. He's all I've got left." Molly smiled serenely. "I'm sure your father will appreciate your visit."

Molly and Mycroft sat in class when the headmaster came into the classroom.

"I need to speak with Miss Hooper."

Molly walked out of the room. Mycroft kept peeking out the window of the door at her.

"Molly, I received a phone call from St. Bartholomew's Hospital. Your father was taken in, but there was nothing they could do."

"You're saying he passed?" Molly asked quite calmly.

"Yes. I am so sorry. I've given you the rest of the day off your classes."

"Thank you. Molly turned around and went to her dorm.

Mycroft had, of course, watched the exchange and deduced what had happened. Exams had already been taken, so she would be alright there. He would make a point to check on her.

He went to her room and knocked. After a few moments, the door opened.

"I take it you know?"

"Yeah. Are you alright?" Mycroft inquired.

"I will be. I just can't believe he's gone."

"Have you cried yet?"

"No. I'm going to move on. It's what people do. I've decided feelings are a weakness." Molly replied.

"Nope. You are not doing that." Mycroft pulled her over to her bed. "You are not going to become an emotionless drone. I won't have it. You are going to let out your pent up emotions, and I'm going to sit right here while you do."

At those words, Molly broke. The tears ran down her face. Mycroft pulled her into an embrace and let her cry into his shoulder. He ran his hand up and down her back.

"It'll be okay. Here, why don't you come with me for spring break? You shouldn't be alone right now." Mycroft offered.

"I couldn't intrude on your family. I'll be fine." Molly said.

"Please. My parents would love to have you. Come with me please. I would feel much better if you weren't by yourself."

"Okay. I'll go."

Molly met Mycroft at the car that was to take them to the Holmes residence.

"You alright?" Mycroft asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Molly smiled. Mycroft put an arm around her shoulder.

They rode to the house in small talk conversations. Molly gazed in awe at the huge mansion of a house.

"Mummy prepared a room for you to stay in. Feel free to go anywhere in the house. Make yourself at home." Mycroft explained.

Molly pulled her bags out of the car and followed Mycroft to the door. As soon as it opened, Molly was met with the smiling faces of Mr. and Mrs. Holmes.

"Myc, it's so nice to have you home. And you must be Molly. Come in, dear. Myc told me what happened." Mrs. Holmes said.

"Mummy, I will show Molly to her room. Then you can do whatever you want." Mycroft said. "Come, along, Molly. I'll help you get settled." He put his hand on her shoulder and led her down the hall.

Mrs. Holmes tuned to her husband. "He likes her. He will realize it by the end of the week. I guarantee it."

"Your room is right here across from mine, so if you need anything, you can come over." Mycroft said.

"Thank you. Um, why is there a sign that says: 'Molly's room'?"

"Oh yes. Mummy says you can come to the house whenever you like." Mycroft replied.

"Well, I'll get settled. I'm sure this week will be fun."

"I'm going to unpack too. I'll see you in say twenty minutes?"

"Sounds good."

In the morning, Molly came into the kitchen in jeans and a pink sweater. Mycroft was already up.

"I made you a cup of tea." He gestured to a cup.

"Thank you." She sat at the table. "So, what's the plan today?"

"I was thinking we could go out on the lake."

"Yay! I'll get my coat."

 **A/N: I know this is really long but I couldn't find a good stopping place. Last segment comes tomorrow. Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft rowed the boat to the middle of the lake.

"This place is so pretty." Moly said.

"It lost its beauty for me when I was five. When you live here day after day, it gets boring."

"I love it."

Mycroft lost his grip on the oar and it sank to the bottom of the lake. The two stared as it sank. Molly started laughing hysterically at him.

"I don't see why you're laughing. We're both stuck out here." Mycroft said.

That sobered Molly quickly. "You mean, there isn't another paddle?"

"Yes, I keep a package of spare paddles in the secret compartment in the boat." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, no need to get sarcastic with me. I t was a valid question." Molly thought for a moment. "Okay, we'll swim back."

Mycroft jerked his eyes to her. "What? Are you mental?"

"We either swim or stay here. I don't know about you, but I'm swimming back." Molly said. "Actually, I do want you to come." She grabbed his jacket and jumped in the water.

"That's mine."

"Come and get it." Molly taunted.

Mycroft jumped into the water and chased Molly to the edge of the lake. They laughed together at the hilarity of the entire situation. They trudged, soaking wet, back to the house.

"That was so much fun."

"Yes, we should change our clothes." Mycroft said.

"Oh, yes, right."

After dinner, Molly went towards her room to read a book. Mycroft followed her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, very much. You made it out that staying with your parents would be boring. I haven't had so much fun in a long time."

"To be honest, I haven't had this much excitement since meeting you." Mycroft said.

Molly's face turned red. "I'm glad I can provide you entertainment."

They stood in uncomfortable silence.

"I'm going to, um, go read a bit."

"Okay."

They went into their respective rooms. Molly leaned back on the door. She took deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart. She just knew her cheeks were flaming pink. Then she decided on her next move.

"Oh bugger it all!" She threw the door open and met Mycroft in the hall. He looked at her with a look of curiosity and a hint of excitement. She furrowed her brow. "What are you doing still here?"

"I'd say the same thing as you."

Mycroft grabbed Molly's waist and kissed her softly on the lips. Molly placed her hands on his chest. After a moment, they pulled apart and looked in each other's eyes.

"That was amazing." Molly said breathlessly.

"The woman snatcher and the hopeless girl. Perfect pairing I'd say." Mycroft replied.

"Yeah.

Mrs. Holmes knew something had changed between the two. Mycroft made every attempt to brush Molly's hand or make small touches. When they went back to the campus, Mrs. Holmes saw Mycroft with his hand on the small of Molly's back.

Everything was great between Molly and Mycroft until his senior year when he graduated. After graduation, he took Molly to their favorite library table.

"Look at you, Mr. Graduate." Molly said with a smile.

Mycroft looked somber and that adorable smile did not grace his lips. "Molly, we can't do this anymore."

Molly's smile turned into a frown. "It's worked just fine for two years. What's changed? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Nothing is wrong with us per se. It's just—this is harder than I thought—I'm leaving here and you're still here for another year. It's highly probable that we will never see each other again." Mycroft explained.

Molly's eyes filled with tears. "How probable?"

"Very. Balance of probability."

"Okay."

"Molly, believe me, if I thought it could work, I would keep us this way." Mycroft said.

"No. I understand. Really I do." Molly hugged him. "It's been nice knowing you, Mycroft Holmes."

"Likewise, Molly Hooper. Don't cry, Molly. Promise me you won't cry."

"I promise."

Mycroft sat in his car on the way to London. He made Molly promise not to cry, but he made no such promise. A tear ran down his face at all the happy memories they had made. That moment, he decided that caring was not an advantage if this was the result.

Years later, Molly Hooper was the best pathologist at St. Bart's Hospital. She worked with the consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes. On this particular night, Molly was standing over the presumed body of Irene Adler. Sherlock came in, but Molly was startled by the other man in the room. She would know that face anywhere. Even after all this time.

"Her face is bashed up a bit, so-"

"Show me the rest of her." Sherlock demanded.

Mycroft turned to follow Sherlock out.

"How did he recognize her from not her face?"

He said nothing.

"I thought balance of probability was very high that we would never see each other again."

"My probability was off I'll admit, but you did always defy my logic." Mycroft said.

"So, are you a government official or whatever it was you were aiming for?"

"Sort of. I am the British Government." Mycroft said. "I see you are a pathologist like you talked about."

"The dead body was a dead giveaway. How have you been?" Molly asked.

"Fine."

"Mycroft Holmes, do not tell me that you have become an emotionless drone. I will not have it. If I wasn't allowed neither are you." Molly scolded.

"I've missed you. How long has it been?"

"Six years." Molly replied. "I've been excellent in my politics though."

"Really? Who did you vote for recently?"

"That tall, brunette guy." Molly said with a smile.

"What were his political views?"

"He was very much for politics."

"Every _politician_ is for _politics_. Did I teach you nothing?" Mycroft said.

"He saves kittens from certain death." Molly said in all seriousness.

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Good Lord. I thought you were kidding about that."

"No. I told you I was serious."

There was an awkward silence.

"So you're still Hooper." Mycroft said.

"You do not want to get me started on my track record. Seriously, it's awful. How about you? Is there a Mrs. Holmes?"

"No."

"I must have been wrong about the woman snatching thing." Molly teased.

"There you are wrong. I'm about to snatch myself a woman right now."

Mycroft grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

 **A/N: So there you have it. An adorably fluffy story I couldn't help writing. Please leave a review. I'd be so happy.**


End file.
